Characters
In dire need of edit Text with and a Question Mark? around them are unconfirmed and may be false. Characters are chosen to play through the game. Most classes require an achievement to unlock with the exceptions being the Peasant class and Monster class. Peasant The peasant is the first character that the player unlocks at the very beginning of the game. The class starts with a Pitchfork, a Wooden Sword, and a Torch. A Sickle replaces the Wooden Sword if Shield is killed with the class for the Vengeance For The Meek achievement. Soldier The soldier is an unlockable character that focuses more on weapons than spell damage. The class starts with a Spear and Steel Shield with a bit of armor. A Broadsword is also given if Brearg is killed with the class for the Kingslayer achievement. The class can be unlocked by the Defensive achievement where the player must hold shift to bring out the shield and block many enemy attacks at once. This is fastest done by cornering a Blood Slime with the shield out. Priest The priest is an unlockable character that focuses more on spells than weapon damage. The class starts with a Staff and the Magic Bullet spell. A Magic Beam spell is also given if Obelisk is killed with the class for the Surpassing The Master achievement. The class can be unlocked by the Pious achievement where the player must light all candles around an altar by praying to the altar with the correct amount of resources. Hermit The hermit is an unlockable character that acts as the archer class and uses bows. The class starts with a Hatchet and Longbow?. The class can be unlocked by the Death By Flaming Arrow achievement where the player kills an enemy using a flaming arrow. This can be done by shooting an arrow through a campfire. Coward The coward is an unlockable character that focuses on speed and knowledge but has low health. The class starts with a Rapier and a Soldier companion. The class can be unlocked by the Should Have Been There achievement where the player's companion is bleeding from sufficient damage and dies. Criminal The criminal is an unlockable class with decent stats and a pickpocket ability. The class starts with a Cudgel, Dagger, and the Pickpocket spell with a bit of armor. The class can be unlocked by the Bloodied Bandit achievement where the player murders 5 civilians. Misanthrope The misanthrope is an unlockable class that relies on stealth and assassination. The class starts with a Shiv and the Stealth spell. An Ordinary Cloak memento is also given if the player passes through an area without being detected by enemies for the Ghost achievement. The class can be unlocked by the Backstabber achievement where the player backstabs an enemy while invisible. Blacksmith The blacksmith class is an unlockable class meant for breaking everything down. The class starts with a Hammer. An Embered Cutlass is also given if the player crafts 20 weapons or a total of 100 ingots is spent to give the Weaponsmith achievement. The class can be unlocked by the Smithy achievement where the player breaks 5 weapons in one run. Merchant The merchant is an unlockable class which revolves around shopping in the Sanctuary. The class starts with a Short Sword, 40 Exp, and 20 of all resources. A Crossbow is also given if the player buys 5 weapons to get the Arms Dealer achievement. The class can be unlocked by the Hoarder achievement where the player collects 99 of every resource (wood, metal, stone, crystal). Historian The historian is an unlockable class which focuses on experience hording and spells. The class starts with a Straight Sword, Summon Diary spell, and Red Wine? memento. The class can be unlocked by the Learned achievement where the player learns 5 tomes in one run. Cultist The cultist is an unlockable class with high health for rituals and spells. The class starts with a Saw, Drain Life spell, and Leech memento. The class can be unlocked by The Bloody Sacrifice achievement where the player activates 3 rituals in one run. Veteran The veteran is an unlockable character with good offense and defense. The class starts with a Falchion and a fair amount of armor. A Lance is also given if the player has equipped 12 different weapons for the Weapon Mastery achievement. The class is unlocked by the Battle Ready achievement where the player collects a lot of armor. Explorer The explorer is an unlockable character that revolves around maps, traps, and secrets. The class starts with a Cutlass and Map Scroll memento. The class is unlocked by the Treasure Hunter achievement where the player digs up 4 treasure in one run. Tyrant The tyrant is an unlockable character that has low starting stats. The class starts with no weapons, equipment, or spells but has 4 Soldier companions that act as defense. Despite having no weapons, the tyrant can attack using his fists although it deals very little damage. The class can be unlocked by the My Hands Are Clean achievement where the player needs to kill a God without directly attacking it (Spells and Companions are fine). Chemist The chemist is an unlockable character based upon the usage of potions for success. The class starts with a Cleaver, Dust spell, and 3 Empty Vial mementos. The class is unlocked by the Experimental Liquids achievement where the player discovers all 10 potions in one run. Rock The rock is an unlockable character that heavily resembles (and probably is) Havel's Set from the Dark Souls series. The class starts with a Dragon Tooth and Greatshield with a lot of armor. The class can be unlocked by The Cursed One achievement where the player defeats The Rock enemy found rarely in stages. Doctor The doctor is an unlockable character with high resistance against poison. The class starts with a Claw, Toxic Slime spell, Scented Mask memento, a Blood Slime companion, and 8 surges. The class is unlocked by the I Survived The Plague achievement where the player loses a certain amount of maximum HP from poison health reduction. This is best done by using a character with low Fortitude and traveling to the Swamp area. Martyr The martyr is an unlockable character that greatly withstands the damage received from bleeding. The class starts with a Bearded Axe, 4 Saturated Gauze, 3 Rat Tails, and a Rose-Tinted Glasses. The class can be unlocked by the A Mutually Assured Death achievement where the player must kill 6 enemies while bleeding out. Monster The monster class is a secret character that is unlocked when all candles are lit around the Thousandfold Altar and when sufficient violence is gained through killing enemies or by dying with the Mirror equipped. The class starts with a Knife and the Berserk spell. Unlike other characters, the monster cannot be unlocked and serves as a temporary character that has to be regained once death has occurred. 2 Surges are permanently gained when the All I See Is Red achievement is unlocked by defeating a god with the monster while using the Berserk spell.